


Vegito and Scalli

by Angelic_Wolf



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Humor, Oneshot, Random - Freeform, for the hell of it, hating a person's oc, help this is too much fun, made by plot generator, not a real story, saaliyah getting in the way as always, scalli loves vegito, scallito, something fun to do, this is gold XD, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 14:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17024163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelic_Wolf/pseuds/Angelic_Wolf
Summary: Idk anymore XDDD





	Vegito and Scalli

Son Vegito is a handsome, muscular and hot actor from the city. His life is going nowhere until he meets Scalli Baker, a beautiful, caring woman with a passion for music.

Vegito takes an instant disliking to Scalli and the stupid and sinister ways she learnt during her years in England.

However, when a thug tries to hit Vegito, Scalli springs to the rescue. Vegito begins to notices that Scalli is actually rather generous at heart.

But, the pressures of Scalli's job as a police officer leave her blind to Vegito's affections and Vegito takes up reading to try an distract herself.

Finally, when smelly painter, Saaliyah Nobody, threatens to come between them, Scalli has to act fast. But will they ever find the magical love that they deserve?


End file.
